


Think Of You

by Snowfire (Snowdream)



Series: Music Meme [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 10:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowdream/pseuds/Snowfire
Summary: Think of you by Chris Young and Cassadee Pope (Pandora)





	Think Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Think of you by Chris Young and Cassadee Pope (Pandora)

Optimus Prime stands in the doorway of the rec room, the frown on his faceplates evident as he sees the white and blue mech sitting with another mech, laughing and carrying on. He steps further into the room and the conversations dull as he steps up to the dispenser to get his Energon. He turns around, optics locking onto the blue optics of Snowfire as the mech leans into kiss the black and white mech. 

"Never thought Snow would be the one to steal away my Prowler," Jazz says stepping up beside him. 

“We were close to bonding,” Optimus Prime frowns and sits at the nearest table with Jazz. 

“Feels weird not having Prowl by me or hunting him down to make sure he gets Energon,” Jazz sighs. 

“Maybe it’s just a phase?”


End file.
